


Malec Concepts

by Lostlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostlightwoods/pseuds/Lostlightwoods
Summary: Everyone's favorite couple from Shadowhunters, a bisexual warlock and a very gay shadowhunter, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.Basically a few cute concepts of Malec that should be out there, but isn't.Enjoy.





	1. 1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Proposals are fun... Right?

Magnus really needed Isabelle's advice. Tonight was the night, tonight he was going to ask Alec to marry him. It had to be perfect. He had already planned everything out. Everything was set up, except he didn't have a ring. That was why he needed Isabelle. 

Magnus finally spotted her standing near one of the institute's many computers. Almost as soon as he reached her however, Alec was also standing there beside her. They were whispering in rushed tones, but fell silent as they both saw Magnus walking towards them. Alec smiled a breathtaking smile as Magnus came up to him and hugged him passionately.   
He whispered to him, "Sorry love I can't stay very long, I'll see you tonight."   
When they let go of each other, Magnus turned to Izzy. 

"Isabelle, I need you to walk with me for a moment." Magnus simply stated as he took her by the arm and practically started dragging her away from his precious boyfriend. He didn't have the time to chat with him, not when something this monumental was at stake. Izzy started giggling and pulled her arm away after they were outside of the institute. 

"Care to tell me why you dragged me out here?" She asked still stifling a giggle. Magnus only rolled his eyes, in a joking manner, and stated

"Just wait, I need your help picking out something." 

~~~

After going through a portal, they arrived at a jewelry store. Izzy gasped as she noticed where they were at and lightly smacked Magnus on the arm. 

"You're going to propose to my brother, aren't you?" She asked, her voice going an octave higher, and she was having trouble keeping a cheeky grin off of her face. 

Magnus blushed slightly, just thinking about it made him excited but nervous. What if he said no? No, you can't think like that. Alec wouldn't say no, they'd been together for a while now. They both loved each other dearly. He had to say yes. 

"Yes, I am. Look, I need help okay? I don't know which one to get him." Magnus sighed out. 

Izzy simply grinned and quickly pulled him inside the small store. 

~~~

Well, they had found the right one. It was plain gold, but it was beautiful. Alec was sure to love it. 

Magnus was back at his place anxiously waiting for Alec to show up. They had planned to just stay here to celebrate their anniversary. Magnus had prepared a wonderful meal for them to eat, he had placed soft music in the background, and he even had cleaned up his apartment. 

He heard the door knob jingle and instantly walked towards the door. There stood Alec, dressed in a midnight black button up shirt with his signature black leather jacket and dark jeans. His hair was perfectly messed up and he looked mesmerizing. Magnus suddenly couldn't breathe properly. They both murmured a quick hey before they both wrapped each other up in a quick embrace. Magnus loved hugging Alec. He felt at home in his arms. 

They both broke away and smiled at one another. 

"I can't believe it's our anniversary." Alec stated. 

"Honestly me either, I'm surprised that you were able to handle me for this long." Magnus replied. 

They walked and sat down at the dinner table, which was only a two seater. 

"Of course I can handle you. I love you, Magnus, even with all your flaws. Actually you have no flaws." Alec muttered the last sentence but Magnus heard him. He blushed and slightly chuckled. He didn't know what he'd do without him. 

~~~

Magnus and Alec were out on the balcony and it was late enough that all the stars were out in the night sky. The moon and the city's glow giving enough light for Magnus to really see Alec. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. He sometimes felt like he didn't deserve him. 

"Alec, I have something I need to say." Magnus said as he turned his body towards Alec. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He was so nervous, but he was going to do it. Alec turned towards him and raised his eyebrows. 

"I actually have something I need to say too..." Alec muttered in response. 

"You first." They both said at the same time. Magnus chuckled and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. 

"Go ahead Alec, say what's on your mind." Magnus smiled and placed his arm back down by his side. He still felt incredibly anxious and his chest felt like it was on fire. 

Alec cleared his throat and stood upright in front of Magnus. 

"We've been together now for 2 years and it's been like this fantastic rollercoaster I never wanna get off of. Sure, we have our little arguments, but we still love each other. I love you, a lot. I guess I just need to cut to the chase-" He pauses as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box. He gets down on one knee and Magnus suddenly can't breathe. He's going to propose. Magnus is too stunned to say anything so his mouth continues to stay open and his eyes start to tear up. Alec opens the small box to reveal a small silver ring. Simple but beautiful. 

He looks up at Magnus and smiles fondly and then asks, "Magnus Bane, would you marry me, Alec Lightwood?" 

Magnus finally gets the courage to speak up and whispers out a "Yes." 

Alec's eyes brighten up and he launches himself at Magnus and wraps his arms around him, tightly. Then before Magnus can say anything else, Alec pulls away only to slam his lips onto Magnus's. It is a soft but rushed kiss. Magnus smiles into it and allows himself to completely fall into Alec's arms. This beautiful man just proposed to him. Magnus was so beyond happy, he honestly was speechless. He had to show him his ring though. 

Magnus pulled away slightly, he still had his hands around Alec's waist. He smiled up at him and broke out into a small giggle. Alec's facial expression turned into one of confusion as he asked, "What is it? What's so funny?" 

Magnus just simply raised his hand up to hold up one finger to silence him. He reached into his own pocket and grabbed the ring out. He then proceeded to get down on one knee and he looked up at a bemused Alec. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me, Magnus Bane?" He couldn't contain his small chuckle, and neither could Alec. Alec nodded frantically and replied with, "Of course." 

Magnus stood back up and they each put the other's ring on their left hand. After they did, they smiled once again at each other, completely wrapped up in their own bubble of happiness. 

"So, is that why you needed Izzy earlier?" Alec asked as he leaned on the balcony. 

"Yeah, it was. I needed her expertise in shopping." Magnus replied as he propped his head on Alec's shoulder. 

"Looks like that makes two of us." Alec said as he turned his head to stare at Magnus. He grinned towards the warlock and for the first time in a long time, Magnus felt completely content with his life.


	2. 2. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone is being a jerk to Alec? And Magnus? 
> 
> Let's just say you don't mess with the High Warlock of Brooklyn...

Alec and Magnus were sitting in the Hunter's Moon. It was their favorite place to hang out and one of their favorite places to go on dates. They both loved the atmosphere and how lively it always was. They also loved going here because Maia was a hilarious person to be around. She and Magnus could talk for hours and hours, telling stories and laughing until all three nearly peed themselves. Alec didn't mind just sitting and quietly listening to the other two laugh and tell stories. He always loved when Magnus would talk about his past. The way his eyes could show every emotion he had felt at that time, was simply breathtaking. 

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the bar stools listening to Maia talk about this one incident with one her high school friends. It was a really funny story, but Alec was quickly drawn away from it when he noticed a guy sit next to him. The guy was bald, muscular, and had at least 100 different tattoos spiraling up his arms and neck.

Alec was used to the disapproving stares and the occasional snide comment about him and Magnus being together. After all, they had been together for a year and a half. He had heard every comment imaginable. But the way that this guy was staring at him and Magnus's hands intertwined together, was enough to make Alec feel a little uncomfortable.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus whispered to Alec as he turned his head to face him. 

Both Magnus and Maia were watching him with worried and watchful eyes. 

"Magnus, I'm fine. Don't worry." Alec replied with a small smile and he squeezed Magnus's hand harder. Magnus smiled towards him but glanced at the guy that was sitting next to Alec. 

"Is it that guy that's sitting next to you? Because we can move." Magnus whispered lowly enough just for Alec to hear him. Alec simply shook his head no and took a drink. 

"Hey sweet cheeks, can I get a drink over here?" The bald guy half yelled towards Maia. Then proceeded to laugh with his two buddies that were sitting on the other side of him. 

Maia simply glared at them and turned around to grab a glass. She spun back around and placed the glass on the counter in front of the guy. Then proceeded to pour the dark liquor into his glass. 

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Maia asked sarcastically and in a dull tone. 

"Yeah, you could come home with me and we could have some fun." The guy said in a deep set voice. Alec was immediately repulsed and by the looks on Magnus's and Maia's faces, they were just as grossed out. Maia simply rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, she had obviously grown used to older men hitting on her. It shouldn't be something that she was used to, but Alec didn't want to cause a scene. However Magnus evidently did. 

But before Magnus could say anything to the bald man, the man turned around to face Alec. 

"And you." He paused as he poked at Alec's chest. "How about you and your freak show of a warlock go sit somewhere else. I'd rather puke my guts out than to see you guys holding hands again. That shit is disgusting." He finished off with a smug smirk. Alec knew that Magnus was probably already fuming, but Alec really didn't want to cause a scene. 

"Look dude, we were here first. If you have a problem with me and my boyfriend, then YOU can go sit somewhere else." Alec stated as he crossed his arms. He suddenly felt Magnus's presence behind him as he stood right next to Alec. 

The guy was oblivious to Magnus's hard stare. 

"I don't care if you were here first. It's a free country, is it not? Well I don't want to see some gangly shadowhunter and some flashy warlock making out. Move it." The man stated as he finished off his drink and ordered another. Alec glanced towards Magnus and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him now. This guy had ruined their date night. 

"What are you going to do about it, shadowhunter? Are you going to make me move?" The guy stated in a mocking tone after he realized that Alec and Magnus weren't going to be the ones moving. 

Alec half laughed and stuck a thumb out, gesturing towards Magnus. 

"It's not me you have to worry about. It's him." Alec sat back then and took another drink. 

"What's he going to do? Tickle me with his magic? Please. You can't do shit." The guy was now talking directly towards Magnus. As soon as he fully looked at him however he seemed to realize who Magnus really was. His face went pale white, his mouth hung open, and his eyes went super wide. But before he could say anything, Magnus had already pinned him down on the ground in less than a second. And he was holding him there with just his foot on the man's throat. No traces of magic anywhere. Alec loved that about him. He was so quick and agile in fights. Sure magic was good and all, but Alec was always more impressed with how he could fight with his hands. 

There were other things he was great at doing with his hands, but now was not the time to be thinking of them. 

"I know I may be flashy but, you know, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn means that I've got to always look my best." Magnus stated matter-of-factly. 

"Look, look man I didn't know it was you. I swear. I never would've started anything, I'm sorry." The man whined up to Magnus who had his cat eyes squinted down at the man. 

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to my boyfriend, for calling him names." Magnus lifted his foot off of the guy's neck and the man slowly pulled himself back up. Then he was standing in front of Alec and Magnus. He visibly swallowed and Alec noticed that his hands had gone shaky. 

"Look, I'm sorry dude. I-I didn't mean any of that. I'll just leave now." The man stated towards Alec and gathered his things up and started walking towards the door. His friends who had long ago gone silent, trailing after him. Suddenly, Magnus's hand flew up in a quick motion and Alec saw the blue sparks coming from his fingertips. Almost immediately the three guys leaving were shouting in pain and hopping up and down. 

"That's your warning boys. Don't ever do that again, to anyone. Or I will personally find each one of y'all and do ten times worse. Do you understand?" Magnus asked them before they could all walk out the door. 

They all three simultaneously nodded frantically and muttered "yes". Magnus took his hand down and all three darted out the door as fast as they could run. 

"What exactly did you do to them?" Alec asked with a small smile as Magnus sat back down next to him. 

Magnus simply grinned wide and replied with, "Oh, just a little wedgie, they'll be fine. Maybe." He chuckled and drank the rest of his drink. 

Maia came back over and looked between the pair. 

"The next round is on me, because you both are one badass couple." She said with a big toothy smile and poured both of them another drink. 

They were pretty badass alone, but when you put them together... It was like no matter what they faced, they could handle it. They were unstoppable.

And Alec loved every second with his flashy warlock.


	3. Not My Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I think it would go if a girl tried to flirt with Alec, enjoy.

Alec was sitting at the bar in Hunter's Moon. He was waiting patiently on his boyfriend, Magnus. They had both decided to meet up after they finished whatever business they were tending to. Maia was working tonight. Alec always loved coming here so he could talk with Maia. She always understood Alec, no matter what the circumstance. Plus, Maia seemed really fond of Magnus. Putting all three in the same room was a recipe for a night of endless laughter. 

"Hey, you know that girl keeps staring at you, right? Do you know her?" Maia asked as she dried a few shot glasses with her towel. She nodded her head in the direction of the girl and Alec followed the movement and noticed Maia was right. A petite brunette was staring straight at him. He turned back around to Maia with an eyebrow raised, and scoffed. 

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not know her." Alec stated and took a sip of his drink. Maia glanced back over his shoulder and smiled slightly. 

"You know what? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she is into you." Maia smirked towards Alec and giggled softly when Alec gave a scrunched up face. A lot of girls seemed to really think Alec was attractive, but it didn't matter. He wasn't attracted to any of them. He only had eyes for one guy, Magnus. Speaking of Magnus, Alec wondered when he would show up. He was getting tired of Maia giving him suggestive looks and joking about the girl who was still staring over at him. 

"Hey, I like your tattoos." Alec turned his head towards the voice that said that, and wished he hadn't. It was the brunette. The one that was interested in him. Alec didn't know what to say to her, so he simply just nodded and mumbled a "mhmm". He took another sip of his drink and noticed Maia at the other end of the bar wiggling her eyebrows. Alec glared at her and threw up a suggestive finger in Maia's direction. Maia simply laughed and reciprocated the action. Alec smiled, Maia was very odd, but a good kind of odd. He liked her, he enjoyed her company. Usually. 

"What do they represent? Your tattoos, I mean." The brunette asked as she sat down next to Alec. Alec quickly shifted away from her, just barely, so he wouldn't cause a scene. He glanced over to see her big brown eyes gazing after him, ready to hear whatever he had to say. It was rather unnerving. 

"Umm, they just- they just look cool." He had to be careful about what he said, because he could tell that she was a mundane. After he had finished up his mission with Jace and Izzy, he hadn't even thought about hiding himself. Most of the customers in the Hunter's Moon were people from the shadow world. So, he normally never glamourized himself. He wished he would have now. 

The girl nodded in understanding and was still staring towards him. Alec was really just wanting to see Magnus. 

"Are you waiting on someone, or are you here alone? Because if you're alone, I'll gladly keep you company." She tried to sound sexy but to Alec it just made him want to throw up. Not that the girl was unattractive, but she, for obvious reasons, was not his type. Alec raised his eyebrows and turned towards the brunette.

"Look, you're not my type. And I actually am waiting on someone, so can you please leave me alone?" Alec asked as he took another sip of his drink. Maia came over to refill it, and wiggled her eyebrows once again but was already turning around before Alec could say anything to her. 

"I'm not your type? Well, what do you like? I can be whatever you want me to be darling." The brunette said in a low voice once again trying to sound sexy. It was like she didn't even hear Alec say that he was waiting on someone. Alec rolled his eyes and fully faced her this time. He stared down at her. 

"You're not my type. You could never be my type. Please go away. I am waiting on someone." Alec stated as slow as he could so that maybe she would get the message. 

Clearly she didn't understand though. 

"But baby, we could have so much fun, I know it. Come on." She said and placed a hand on Alec's upper arm. Alec swatted her hand away and sighed. He was getting tired of this. 

"Look lady, I like men. Only men. I have a boyfriend, and his name is Magnus. So if you could please leave me alone, that would be great." He rolled his eyes at her when she scoffed and quickly stumbled back over to her group of friends. She was clearly embarrassed and by the way her friends were laughing at her it was clear just how badly embarrassed she was. 

"Why didn't you just start with that? She would've left you alone a lot faster, you know?" Alec turned the other direction and saw Magnus standing there. Alec smiled and mumbled a "Shut up." Then he grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so he could kiss him. After they pulled away, Magnus sat down and Alec leaned into Magnus slightly. 

"How did you know that she was bothering me for such a long time? Did you not just get here?" Alec asked as he glanced over to Magnus. 

Magnus simply grinned and replied with, 

"Yes and no. I got here about 10 minutes ago but Maia stopped me and told me what was happening so I sort of listened in on you. I only heard the last few comments though. Very steamy stuff Alec." Magnus winked over at the stunned shadowhunter. Alec rolled his eyes once more and made eye contact with Maia again. He flipped her off and glared, playfully, at the both of them. But Maia and Magnus were laughing too hard to really even notice his actions.

Not even a second later, Alec was laughing along with them.


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately I've been super busy with work and an online class but hopefully this will make up for it ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus had just finished with another client as he headed for the institute. He really needed to talk to Alec. Magnus was feeling desperate to see him. So he decided he would go up to the institute and talk with Alec after he finished with his last client of the day. 

Magnus walked into the institute and immediately saw Isabelle. 

"Hey, can you tell me where Alec might be at?" Magnus inquired towards Isabelle. 

She shrugged her shoulders and replied with, "He's in the training room. He's been in there all day. I don't know what's going on but there is definitely something wrong, so just be careful. I know how he gets when he's frustrated." 

Magnus nodded and started walking towards the training room. Before he opened the doors he could hear the pounding of fists hitting something and a few grunts here and there. Magnus was trying to plan out what he was going to say to Alec, but as soon as he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Magnus couldn't think properly anymore. All he noticed was Alec. Alec's arms as he threw punch after punch, his naked torso gleaming with sweat, his hair completely messed up. He looked heavenly. 

Magnus swallowed harshly and thought to himself, "this is going to be harder than I thought." He allowed the door to shut behind him and watched as Alec stopped what he was doing and looked over at him. Magnus felt a small shiver go down his spine. 

"Magnus... What are you doing here?" Alec asked genuinely surprised. He didn't sound very frustrated. 

Magnus watched as Alec walked over to the table and took a sip of water. Everything he did was heavenly to watch. Magnus had never felt this way about anyone. 

"I-uhm- I just wanted to ask you something." Magnus replied as he raked his eyes up and down Alec's long body. Alec softly smiled and reached down to grab his shirt off the ground. 

"You don't have to put that on, you know, if you don't want to." Magnus hurriedly said before Alec could get the fabric over his head. Magnus saw Alec lightly shrug his shoulders and throw the shirt back down onto the table. 

"Okay, well... What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Alec asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the table. Alec never kept his eyes off of Magnus. Not once. 

Magnus didn't know what to say, he had completely went blank. This didn't normally happen to him. So he quickly glanced around and his eyes landed on the only thing that got his attention. Other than Alec himself. 

"I need you to show me how to shoot a bow." Magnus stated as he stared into Alec's eyes. Alec opened his mouth and was about to answer but Magnus beat him to it. 

"The reasoning behind it is that these days I've been using so much of my magic that I felt like I needed some other form of protection. I know how to use most other weapons but I've never learned how to use a bow." Magnus stated as he took a few steps towards the wall of weapons. He grabbed the bow and gestured it towards Alec. 

Magnus wasn't sure if Alec would believe him but it seemed to have worked because Alec walked over to him and grabbed the bow from his hands. Magnus already knew how to shoot a bow, he had been around for hundreds of years. Of course he knew how to shoot one, but it was the best idea he could come up with at the time. 

******

"Okay, one more time." Alec stated as he watched Magnus try to position the arrow in the right place. Who knew it would be this difficult to show anyone how to shoot a bow? Alec didn't mind though, he enjoyed Magnus's company. It was always fun and different with him. 

Magnus was still fumbling around with the arrow so Alec decided to try something. He walked up behind Magnus and guided his hands to show him how to nock the arrow into place and how to pull it back. Alec felt his whole body light up as if it were on fire when he touched Magnus but he couldn't let it show. No one knew. He couldn't let anyone know. 

Alec quickly moved away from Magnus and grabbed his shirt and threw it on. 

"Are you leaving?" Magnus asked as he put the bow down and cautiously walked over to where Alec was standing. Alec knew he needed to leave before something happened. But for some reason, he didn't want to. 

"No- I- uhm- I was just coming over here to get a drink. It's kind of hot in here. Do you want anything?" Alec asked as he took a sip from his water bottle. It was getting very warm in this training room, the air felt humid. 

"Alexander, are you okay? Isabelle told me that you have been frustrated lately... I just want you to know, I'm here." Magnus stated with concerned eyes and he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder but quickly dropped it back down. 

Alec was frustrated. He was deeply frustrated. He had to keep this secret from his family and friends. If it got out then he would never be seen the same way. He was terrified of what they might think. He was also frustrated because the one person he really wanted to be with was standing right in front of him. He was also frustrated because he really just wanted to kiss Magnus. 

"It's nothing." Alec huffed out and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up. Magnus was not convinced. You could tell from his eyes. 

"Alright, alright fine. You wanna know what's wrong? I'm so damn frustrated because I can't be myself. Because if I am myself I'll be judged even more harshly. That's why I'm frustrated." Alec huffed out and took a step away from Magnus. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. 

"Alexander, be yourself. No one should tell you who you can and can't be. You get to decide that. Not your family or friends or anyone." Magnus softly replied as he continued to stare at the disgruntled Alec. 

Alec was frustrated but the more he stared at Magnus the less frustrated he seemed to feel. Alec studied Magnus's face, the curves of it all. He studied his lips and how they seemed to almost beckon to him. He studied his eyebrows and how they were up in confusion. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss the life out of him. 

"Alexander what are you thinking about?" Magnus asked as he took a step closer. Alec was too busy contemplating with himself to clearly think. So he acted on his feelings. 

"Fuck it..." Alec muttered out as he took two big steps towards Magnus. He grabbed onto Magnus's shirt and pulled the warlock closer to him and kissed him. Alec was beyond thrilled when he noticed Magnus was kissing him back with the same amount of intensity. 

Alec pulled away for a short second to catch his breath and saw how Magnus trailed after his lips. Magnus Bane was wanting to kiss him just as bad as he wanted to kiss Magnus Bane. So he closed the space between them once again and continued on kissing him. 

It started getting a little more steamy when Alec carefully pushed Magnus up against the wall. He started kissing down the warlock's face and ended up on his neck. He felt when Magnus let out a small groan. All Alec knew was that he wanted, no needed, to hear that sound again. So he continued kissing his neck until he reached his collar bone which rewarded him with Magnus letting out a full blown moan. Alec gently smiled against Magnus's skin. He knew they needed to stop before someone came in here. 

However Magnus didn't seem to care. He pulled Alec's face back up to his own and kissed him, hard. Magnus's hands went up and tugged on Alec's hair, which in turn made Alec moan into Magnus's mouth. Alec didn't want to stop Magnus but he knew he needed to before someone walked in on them and made this whole exchange awkward. 

"Magnus, we... need to stop." Alec panted out as he leaned his forehead against the warlock's. Magnus simply smiled and nodded his head. 

"That would probably be for the best." Magnus stated as he stepped away from the wall. 

"I mean, we just needed to stop right now so people won't come in and ruin everything. We could go get something to eat?" Alec asked with a small smile on his face. Magnus glanced up at him with a small grin on his face as well. Alec noticed that Magnus was running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

"That would be wonderful." Magnus stated as he started walking towards the door. Before they both got there however, Jace strolled in. Jace stopped quickly and took in both Alec and Magnus. He studied them for a second and smirked confidently. 

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jace asked the pair. 

Alec went wide-eyed and blushed and was about to reply but Magnus beat him to it. 

"No, no Alec was just showing me how to shoot a bow." Magnus stated as he pushed past Jace with a pat on the shoulder. Jace looked over at a blushing Alec and replied with, 

"I'm happy for you brother. Go. Have fun." 

Alec smiled at his parabatai and gave him a quick side hug. Then he left the training room with a grin plastered on his face and went to join Magnus outside of the institute.


	5. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) 
> 
> You're welcome.

Alec had been super busy with meetings and missions that he had barely spent any time with his boyfriend. Of course Magnus didn't seem to mind because he was almost just as busy as Alec was. But tonight was going to be different, they both had cleared their schedules for tonight because it was special. It was their one month anniversary. 

Alec really didn't want to mess anything up. He really wanted to make tonight amazing. 

He was currently pacing back and forth in front of Magnus's door. He was starting to overthink this. What if something goes wrong? What if Magnus has lost interest in him? What if he's not ready for any next steps in their relationship? What if, what if, what if. 

"Alec, go you'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about." 

Alec replayed in his mind what Izzy had told him about an hour ago, and it gave him the surge of confidence he needed to knock on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Alec was stunned into silence. 

Magnus looked breathtakingly beautiful. He always did look incredible but tonight he looked so different... He didn't really have any makeup on, nor did he have anything flashy on. 

"Magnus... Are you alright?" Alec asked his boyfriend before he could stop himself. It wasn't like Magnus to be dressed in such a... casual way. 

"Oh this? I just decided to try something different. How do I look?" Magnus replied back as he took a few steps away from the door so Alec could come in. Alec was once again left speechless but he realized he needed to say something or else he'd look like an even bigger fool. 

"You- you look a-amazing, I mean wow..." Alec stated simply as he raked his eyes all the way down his boyfriend's body. Magnus simply chuckled and gazed up into Alec's eyes. 

"I've missed you." Magnus softly said as he took a step closer to Alec. Alec immediately felt more butterflies erupting in his stomach. The look in Magnus's eyes was enough to send him into a blubbering mess, but his outfit was even more alluring. He couldn't stop staring. The way his black low v neck shirt showed off his chest, the way his pants seemed to hug him in just the right places. He was mesmerizing to stare at. 

"I've missed you too." Alec simply stared back as he took another step closer and pulled Magnus in for a short but gentle kiss. Magnus smiled at the shadowhunter and he seemed to be glowing. 

"It's been so long since I've seen you that I had nearly forgotten what your face looked like." Alec said as they pulled away from their kiss. Magnus hummed in appreciation and stepped back to grab his coat. 

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked with one hand on the doorknob and the other extending out towards Alec. Alec smiled and simply nodded his head as he took his boyfriend's hand. 

~~~~~

They had such a good time getting to catch up with each other at Hunter's Moon. When the pair got back to Magnus's house, Alec was having so much fun. He really needed this night and he could tell that Magnus needed it too. They stepped inside and shrugged off their coats and shoes. Alec was still caught off guard just by looking at Magnus. He was so stunning, it was unbelievable. 

"What are thinking about Alexander?" Magnus asked once he saw Alec staring at him. Alec could've said so many things about Magnus's clothes or hair or even his body but he couldn't form a single coherent word. All he knew was that he really wanted to kiss this man. Right here, right now. 

Without even saying a word Alec glides over to Magnus and puts both hands around the warlock's face and kisses him, hard. The kiss is desperate and urgent like Alec is afraid he's going to lose him. Magnus doesn't refuse and instead kisses him back with the same intensity. 

Alec has always loved kissing him. He loved the way Magnus always leaned in closer to him even if it was a slow kiss. Nothing about this kiss was slow however. Alec's body felt like it was on fire and Magnus was only adding to that fire. Alec backed Magnus up against the nearest wall and pinned the warlock's hands above his head. Magnus whined with impatience as Alec's lips found Magnus's neck. He kissed all the way down his neck but stopped when he got to his collarbone. He sucked on one place in particular that he knew always drives Magnus insane. 

Which it did. The warlock was groaning lowly as Alec kept kissing and sucking at that one place. He loved hearing Magnus groan and moan. It was simply the hottest sound Alec had ever heard. 

"Jump." Alec whispered out to Magnus. Alec caught him underneath his legs and Magnus quickly wrapped them around Alec's waist. Magnus also had his hands in Alec's hair pulling and tugging at the strands. It was making Alec go crazy.

"Where should we go?" Alec panted out as he continued to kiss Magnus. He opened his mouth to gain some breath and then replied with, 

"My room. To your left." Magnus guided Alec down to his bedroom and they both tumbled on to the bed. Magnus didn't waste any time as he quickly straddled Alec's waist. He stared down at the shadowhunter who was currently trying to catch his breath. Alec couldn't take it anymore, he needed clothes off. It was way too hot in here. 

His shaking hands went up to Magnus's buttons and he started unbuttoning the shirt one by one, taunting and teasing. He never let go of eye contact even as Magnus finally took the shirt and threw it across the room. Alec chuckled briefly and said,

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked and cocked his head as he studied Magnus. Magnus simply smirked as well and replied with,

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I could just leave..." He started to move from his position on top of Alec but Alec was too quick for him. He pulled him back and smiled. 

"I'm not finished with you, Mr. Bane." Alec smirked as he gracefully flipped them over so Magnus was on the bottom and Alec was positioned on top of him, legs on either side of Magnus's waist. He traced little designs onto the warlocks bare skin and watched as Magnus's breathing became heavier. He watched whenever he would touch certain places the warlock would gasp or he would hold his breath. 

Alec was making a mental map of everywhere that Magnus liked to be touched. He loved seeing Magnus squirming underneath his touch. It made him 100x more confident. So Alec took his own shirt off and discarded it across the room. He leaned down and kissed Magnus on the mouth but only for a short time. He then progressed to make a trail of kisses all the way down his stomach. He stopped once he got to his boyfriend's pants and he looked up into Magnus's eyes. He needed to hear the words before he did anything else. 

"Magnus, are you okay with this?" Alec asked with genuine curiosity. Magnus smiled sweetly and replied with, 

"Only if you are. I don't want to make you do anything you aren't comfortable doing." 

Alec smiled and nodded his head and was about to reply back to him but Magnus cut him off as he placed a finger over his mouth. 

"Normally I love to hear you talk, but please just shut up and kiss me already." Magnus stated as he smirked up at his boyfriend.

"Your wish is my command." Alec stated and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. As he continued kissing him he felt for Magnus's pants with one hand and was fiddling with them. Until finally Magnus reached down and yanked them off. Alec chuckled at Magnus's impatient self but the laughter soon died in his throat as he became captivated by Magnus. His arms, his chest, his hips, his .... 

Alec was caught off from his thoughts as he realized that Magnus was fiddling with his pants as well. Alec rolled his eyes and quickly discarded of them. Now they were only in their underwear. Something about the intimacy of the whole ordeal got to Alec and he felt his cheeks burn bright red. Magnus chuckled at the sight and brought Alec back down to his lips. In between kisses Magnus stated, 

"You don't...have to...do anything if you...don't want to." 

Alec just stared into his eyes and shook his head no. He wanted to do this, he wanted Magnus. He wanted this to happen. 

Alec trailed his kisses back down Magnus's body. He hesitated for a split second at his underwear but then decided to do something. He kissed the inner part of the warlock's thighs. Which rewarded Alec with a moan as Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. Alec looked into Magnus's eyes as he kissed just above the underwear. He knew he was being a tease but he couldn't help it. He loved watching Magnus squirm underneath him. It was a huge turn on. 

"Stop teasing Alexander." Magnus breathlessly stated. Alec chuckled but nodded his head anyways. 

He took off Magnus's underwear and threw it across the room. He took a moment to just admire everything. Alec was captivated by how gorgeous he was, in absolutely nothing. Magnus was breathing heavily but his focus was completely on Alec. That's when he leaned back down and kissed and sucked on Magnus's collarbone. He also grabbed Magnus's member and start to slowly and teasingly move up and down. 

The action rewarded Alec with a full blown moan from Magnus and Alec watched as Magnus nearly lost it just from his touch. He wondered... 

He trailed back down and looked straight into Magnus's eyes as his mouth went around Magnus's member. Magnus was completely shaken up. He let out a very loud moan which just turned Alec very much on. 

He bobbed his head up and down and kept a steady rhythm as he never lost eye contact with Magnus. He absolutely adored watching Magnus come undone. It was definitely a sight to see. 

"Alexander... if you keep up, I'm not going to last very much longer..." Magnus panted out as he involuntarily bucked his hips up when Alec licked him. He licked the tip and Magnus shivered and nearly lost it. 

"Fuck, do that again." Magnus breathed out, he was so close to coming completely undone. So naturally Alec kicked it up a notch. 

Not only did he do the exact same motion but he also wrapped his hand around Magnus's member and proceeded to close his mouth around him. Magnus moaned which in turn made Alec groan while his mouth was still on Magnus. That was enough to make Magnus come completely undone. 

Alec studied his boyfriend as he slowly regained his breathing. Once he had, he mischievously stared up at Alec and lazily smirked. 

"My turn." Is all Magnus said as he flipped them over so Magnus was on top. 

~~~

Magnus had never felt more alive. He couldn't believe how gorgeous Alec was. His chest... his arms... his face... everything about Alec was painfully gorgeous. He put both hands on the shadowhunter's waist and gently started grinding down on him. It made a very impatient Alec groan as he tried to stop Magnus's slow movements. But Magnus was not having it. 

He placed Alec's hands up above his head and proceeded in grinding down on him. Each rotation getting slowly faster and faster. Magnus studied Alec's face as each rotation of Magnus's hips made him lose even more control. Once he start panting Magnus let go of Alec's hands and stopped his tortuous movements. 

"Good...I-I don't think I would've lasted very long if you...would've kept doing that." Alec said breathlessly as he stared up at Magnus with nothing but love and lust in his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you Alexander." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear as he placed kisses all along his jaw and down his neck. Alec moaned when he hit a certain spot just above his collarbone which Magnus made a mental note of for later in the future. He kissed the shadowhunter all the way down until he reached his briefs. His finger skimmed lightly across the skin right above the waistline of Alec's briefs which made him buck involuntarily. 

Magnus pulled the shadowhunter's underwear down and threw them away. He took a moment to just stare at this beautiful man in front of him who was having trouble breathing because of him. He still couldn't believe that this man was his. 

He kissed the insides of Alec's thighs which made Alec squirm and groan. 

"Magnus, please..." Alec said breathlessly. He was basically pleading. How could Magnus say no? 

Magnus obliged as his mouth went around Alec's member and he watched as the shadowhunter started squirming even more. He couldn't stay still, which was a huge turn on. He took his hand and pumped the part that he couldn't quite get with his mouth, which the combination earned Magnus a full blown moan of his name. 

Damn, I really need to hear that again.

Magnus did the exact same motion except he started going faster. He watched as Alec came close to coming undone, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open. It was a glorious sight to see. He looked like an angel. 

"M-Magnus... I-I..." Alec couldn't finish that phrase however because Magnus went even faster. Alec couldn't stop squirming so Magnus had to try to hold him down with one hand. Next he tried doing what Alec had done to him just moments ago. 

He grazed the tip of Alec's member with his tongue and visibly saw Alec shudder. 

"Oh my god, do-do that again." Alec stuttered out as he reached for Magnus's hair. Alec pulled on it as Magnus once again swiped his tongue over Alec's member and Magnus groaned as Alec's pulling got harder. Damn, this feels so good. 

That last moan from Magnus was enough for Alec to come undone. Magnus watched as he came back down from his high and tried to regain his normal breathing. 

Magnus lied down next to Alec and waited for him to fully calm down. 

"That was..." Alec started. 

"Amazing." Magnus finished for him. Magnus leaned over to him and placed a simple kiss to his cheek and smiled up at him. Magnus laid his head down on Alec's chest and quickly felt sleep overcome him as Alec played with Magnus's hair. 

They both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms and slept the whole night and half of the next day before they both finally woke up to 7 missed calls and several texts from their friends.


End file.
